


Bliss

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just soft and fluffy feels, Lazy Mornings, Light Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony rolled around in bed a few times before deciding sleep wouldn’t come again. He usually slept in much later than this on weekends, even more so when they were on vacation, but he must have caught up on all the sleep his body was missing because here he was, at 9am, wide awake.  He got up, heading for the bathroom, unable to escape bodily functions much longer. As he was about to leave the room and head to the kitchen, he heard footsteps come up the stairs.“Morning you,” Tony called out, sleep still evident in his voice.“You're awake,” Steve replied, disappointment in his voice. “Was coming up for some snuggles.”A smile spread on Tony's lips as he headed back towards the bedroom. “I can totally pretend I was still sleeping.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 32
Kudos: 182
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap-Iron Man bingo : O1 - I'll Sleep when I'm Dead

Tony rolled around in bed a few times before deciding sleep wouldn’t come again. He usually slept in much later than this on weekends, even more so when they were on vacation, but he must have caught up on all the sleep his body was missing because here he was, at 9am, wide awake. He got up, heading for the bathroom, unable to escape bodily functions much longer. As he was about to leave the room and head to the kitchen, he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

“Morning you,” Tony called out, sleep still evident in his voice.

“You're awake,” Steve replied, disappointment in his voice. “Was coming up for some snuggles.”

A smile spread on Tony's lips as he headed back towards the bedroom. “I can totally pretend I was still sleeping.”

He flopped on the bed, gathering all the covers and burrowing back into his pillows. He heard Steve’s soft chuckle as the bed dipped behind him and Steve's strong arms easily wrapped around his waist, his body slotting itself perfectly against every inch of his back. He felt Steve's warm breath against his back as Steve peppered the spot between his shoulder blades with light brushes of his lips.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve whispered as he nestled his head against the spot he had just kissed.

Tony pretended to yawn and hummed happily, as if just waking up, feeling a chuckle bubble from Steve's chest behind him. “Is it morning already?” he mumbled, still playing along.

Steve tightened his hold on him as Tony's fingers tangled with Steve's over his stomach. “It is morning. Course, you’d stop missing half of it if you went to bed at a decent time.” Tony could feel the smile forming on Steve's face against his back, the argument a familiar one, a conversation they'd had too many times before. Today though, it was just playful and fun, because Steve knew very well the reason Tony had gone to bed too late was all his doing.

“Sleep is overrated. Can sleep when I’m dead.” Tony turned his head just enough to catch Steve's eye. “Besides… was worth staying up late for.”

“Was it, now.” Steve smiled, content and giddy.

They settled back in bed, happily tangled in each other's arms, not moving except for their chests breathing along together, perfectly in sync. They stayed there for a long while, happy. Perfectly, blissfully happy.

The sun shown through the large windows, warm and inviting. It was so quiet, they could hear the birds chirping even through the closed windows. This was heaven. The perfect morning. Tony wished they could stay here forever, let go of all their responsibilities and the demands of their everyday life and just stay here. In the middle of nowhere. Alone together.

If anyone had told Tony a year ago this would be his life; this would be what he craved and needed and actually got, for once, he never would have believed it. Tony Stark didn’t get this. He didn't get to have the happily ever after, the happiness, the love. And yet, here he was.

He pushed the thoughts away as he felt Steve move behind him, determined to enjoy every second of the time they did have. An involuntary whine escaped him as he felt Steve start to move away from him. Steve laughed softly before returning back to press himself against Tony again, placing a kiss to his temple before settling his head against Tony's this time. Tony wound his legs through Steve's making it clear he planned to keep him there for as long as he could.

And, other than Steve's hands rubbing Tony's back all the way down to his thighs, over and over again, move they did not. Minutes that felt like hours passed, and they lay still, perfectly content in each other's arms.

Tony didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Or, maybe he didn’t and he was just so blissfully relaxed that he felt like he had dozed off. Regardless, the feeling of Steve's lips along his neck brought him back to the land of the living and he sighed happily.

“We should really get up,” Steve mused, his lips grazing the sensitive skin near Tony's ear with every word, making a delicious shiver run down Tony's spine.

“Big plans today?” Tony asked, knowing very well the answer.

Steve just shook his head slightly, lips and nose still teasing Tony's flesh, pulling an unexpected, soft moan from the back of his throat. The sound made Steve's body react in just the way Tony had expected it to. He felt Steve's hand grip his hip just a bit tighter, Steve's breath catch for a fraction of a second, and a delicious rumble echo through Steve's chest and against his own back.

Tony arched his back just so, the movement making Steve all but growl out loud as Tony rubbed against Steve's now very interested cock. “I vote we stay here just a bit longer, then.”

Tony turned his head just enough to catch Steve’s lips with his own. No other words needed to be said, neither of them moving to change positions either. Steve's hands moved on instinct, Tony's body reacting to every touch like it was the first time Steve laid his hands on him, even though they’d both lost count of how many times they had. The feeling of Steve against him, _in_ him, made Tony dizzy and blissed out beyond anything he could describe. He loved watching Steve when they were together, loved seeing the ecstasy and joy and adoration on his face, all directed at him. But he also loved moments like these, when he could feel the emotions going through Steve even if he didn’t have a perfect view of him. He wouldn’t tire of Steve's strong arms holding on to him, grounding him, or his mouth sucking and biting gently on his shoulder, or the softly whispered _I love you_ in his ear just as Steve was tipping both of them over the edge. He would stay here forever if it meant being pulled tight against Steve's chest when they were both completely undone, panting, as Steve's fingers traced lines against his stomach and chest, while his own hand played in Steve's hair, even if it was awkward as heck to reach back to do so. He would give up everything to feel this, for the rest of eternity.

They spent the morning in bed, and it was nothing short of perfect. And neither of them regretted it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> A very lazy weekend here partially inspired this. It was supposed to go in a very different direction (super dads snuggles interrupted by the kids), but the boys had a different idea. And, who am I to deny them sexy time snuggles, really? ;)
> 
> Have a great end of weekend/beginning of the week!


End file.
